poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of An Old Friend Part 2
Synopsis Our Heroes & The Rangers, with Zordon & Aura help, make a plan to retrieve their parents & the time shifters from Rita & Nyanma's Dark Dimension, but first, they will need their Power Coins back. With only one Coin left—Tommy's Coin—the Rangers have no choice but to ask their old friend for help. Alpha 5 teleports Tommy & Get-A-Long And The Other Shifters back to the Command Center, but Tommy wonders how he will be able to help with his powers depleted. Zordon has an idea, but it will be very risky. He intends to infuse Tommy with his own energy, morphing him into the Green Ranger for a time, but, as the Rangers warn him, the power will not last long, and if Zordon drains too much of his energy trying to restore Tommy's powers, he will cease to exist. While Goldar reawakens Dragonzord & The Shifters In Their Con Forms to finish destroying Angel Grove, Zordon implements his plan, nearly draining himself of his own life force, but temporarily restoring Tommy's Green Ranger powers in the process. The Green Ranger teleports to Goldar's location and confronts him, but the beast-warrior merely sends Putties to deal with Tommy and weaken his powers until they are depleted again. After a harrowing battle, Tommy manages to retrieve the Dragon Dagger and regain control of the Dragonzord, but Rita & Nyanma sends Scorpina to help Goldar destroy the Zord. As giants, the two warriors battle Dragonzord until they realize that they have left the Rangers' Power Coins unguarded. Back at the Command Center, Zordon has drained away all of his life force trying to maintain Tommy's powers. Meanwhile, just as Tommy is within an inch of powering down permanently, he ekes out a victory by retrieving the Power Coins and is teleported back to the Command Center just as a Putty is about to strike him down. When Tommy reaches the Command Center, the physical and mental strain of maintaining his powers has taken its toll on him, and he passes out before powering down into his human form. After the Rangers make certain that Tommy is okay, they work on a plan to try to restore Zordon, and Billy and Alpha discover that the Rangers could restore Zordon by infusing him with energy from their Power Coins. They attempt this, and to their good fortune, the energy infusion does work, just as Rita sends Dramole to attack the rock quarry outside the city. Zordon informs the team that by destroying Dramole, the Rangers' parents will be returned to Earth from the Dark Dimension, so they morph and teleport to the rock quarry to confront the Dramole monster. However, Dramole uses his hypnotic gas to mind-control four Rangers into attacking Kimberly (the Pink Ranger). Back at the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon & Aura discover that Tommy's body has been electrically charged by the force field surrounding the Power Coins. That energy has restored his powers temporarily, and when Alpha hands Tommy his Power Coin, he morphs into the Green Ranger and sends out laser blasts that incapacitate Dramole, setting the four Rangers he had put under his control free & So For The Other Shifters. Enraged, Rita & Nyanma throws their wands down to Earth, making Dramole grow. Tommy uses his Dragon Dagger to summon Dragonzord while the other Rangers summon the Megazord & Kirinda & Cardian-Master & Coconaut-Master. A harrowing battle ensues before the Rangers call forth Titanus and form the Ultrazord & So The ETO Rangers Call The Power Of Cardiandazord, which disposes of Dramole with its finishing blast. After the battle, Zordon & Aura are pleased to inform the Rangers that with Dramole destroyed, the citizens of Angel Grove have been returned to their own dimension, with no memory of what transpired. Jason and the other Rangers celebrate Tommy's return, but Alpha and Zordon & Aura warn that Tommy's powers are still temporary, and they could fail him at any time, but Tommy chooses to continue his work as a Power Ranger—even if it means someday he may never be one again. The Rangers hurry back to the Youth Center and express their love for all their parents, and Kimberly (whose parents are divorced) decides to introduce her mother and father to Tommy, just as Bulk and Skull start a food fight again in the Youth Center. Soon all the grown-ups join in, forcing the Rangers to retreat to the entryway, laughing over the fact that there is still a Inner Child in all their parents.